pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimensional Plane
The Dimension Plane is a collection of all the dimensions existing within the Pandora Hearts universe. The Abyss is the only known prime dimension that connects to every outer dimension that are created and maintained by the Jurors. Two dimensions created using the powers of the Abyss also exist alongside the outer dimensions; being Cheshire's Dimension (which is built upon Alice's memories) and the Courtroom Dimension (a dimension that forms from the power of the Abyss that the Jurors use to convene over pressing matters regarding an outer dimension). However, traversing the different dimensions is an ability granted only to certain individuals including the Jurors, Cheshire, Equus and the Black Winged Chains: Raven, Owl, Dodo, Gryphon and Jabberwock. To the Jurors, each outer dimension is a story for them to write. For them, every dimension must have a different sequence of events so that the Jurors can one day complete a collection of every possible sequence of events. The Abyss Main Article: Abyss The Abyss is the central dimension and the only known constant between the outer dimensions; although what becomes of the Abyss and th in the Abyss.]]e forms of power it distributes is dependent on the dimension it's acting alongside. For example the 1st Dimension's Core was transformed into the Intention of the Abyss. Firstly, Abyss became popular legend along Pandora Hearts universe as 'a prison for those who sinned' and the 'Messenger of the Abyss' will be cast 'those who sinned'. However, later and recent along the series ran, the Abyss proven as a true place; or exactly an another dimension from real world. And the real figure behind 'the Messenger of the Abyss' is Baskerville Clan with Glen Baskerville as main leader. ''See also : Baskerville Clan & Glen Baskerville '' 1st Dimension The 1st Dimension is the real world where mankind living and the Tragedy of Sablier occured. Before the tragedy, Baskerville Clan also once sat along in this dimension as one of a great nobility in Sablier capital at human's view--and to keep the harmony of the Abyss, their Black Winged Chains, also the Doors to the Abyss. At the same time, Children of Ill Omen also live in this world, living under the people misbelief about their unique red eyes which may bring bad omen around them--misbelief which leading the people often treating their badly. And so on, many of the Children of Ill Omen in the series (with Xerxes Break's as an exception) which later living together with Baskerville Clan, somewhere in their wide mansion area in the Sablier, only to cast by the Baskervilles into the Abyss when the judgement time approach them. After Sablier downfall into the Abyss, Sablier became a horrific big hole with great amount saturation of Abyssal power surrounding it, and Reveil became the new capital in this world. The mankind reform everything for new life, and at the same time; The Four Great Dukedom arrives together with their special organization, Pandora. In this world, human which made a Contract with Chain such as Pandora's members do, is not aging like other ordinary humans, so they appearance don't change since the time they formed a Contract with their Chain. ''For more interesting info, see also : The Hole & Pandora '' 2nd Dimension The 2nd Dimension seemingly exists parallel to the 1st Dimension, having the same residents but with minute differences. The major difference between the 1st and 2nd Dimensions is the lack of Glen Baskerville. For this reason, Baskervilles like Lottie, Fang, Dug and Lily have good relations with Pandora and were even invited to a tea party being held at Pandora Headquarters. Additionally, Elliot Nightray seems to have never become The Head Hunter, and thus he and Oz successfully brought the Nightray and Vessalius Dukedoms closer to one-another. Cheshire appears to have never become a Chain as well, and seems to have never been owned by Alice, and while Xai's and Oz's relationship still has a strict overtone they're not as distant from one another as they are in the 1st Dimension. Oz was known to have viewed this tea party in the second Dimension shortly after having formed a Contract with the Intention of the Abyss. Cheshire's Dimension A Dimension forged completely from the Intention of the Abyss' shattered memories, i and Alice arrive in Cheshire's Dimension.]]t is protected by Cheshire and many other Chains in order to prevent outsiders from uncovering the truth behind the Tragedy of Sablier and exposing The Intention's memories after she'd thrown them away of her own accord. Cheshire made it his own personal goal to keep Alice, knowing that if The Intention's memories were discovered then The Intention herself would suffer greatly, as she had during the Tragedy when she attempted to have them destroyed by Alice after she'd stolen the power of B-Rabbit from Oz. For more than 100 years, Cheshire guarded his dimension and The Intention's memories--only making himself known when the power of B-Rabbit reemerged. Knowing well that Alice was searching for her memories, Cheshire kidnapped her and took her to his dimension to be destroyed by the Chains and warped memories that dwelled within--seeing Alice only as "B-Rabbit" rather than one of the twin Alices he'd vowed to protect. Unfortunately, Xerxes Break clung to Alice as Cheshire kidnapped her, bringing forth a greater threat to the dimension. Even worse, the two had been followed by Gilbert Nightray and Oz through Equus. Though Cheshire fought hard to protect the Alices from their memories, Break used Mad Hatter to destroy the dimension and critically wound Cheshire in pursuit of the memories in their concentrated form (Cheshire's Bell) in order to unearth the truth behind the Tragedy of Sablier--only to have them destroyed later on through Vincent Nightray's manipulation of Break. ''For further information, see also : Cheshire '' Courtroom Dimension The Courtroom Dimension is a specialized dimension that can only be called upon by The Jurors in cases of emergency where their entirety i .]]s required to come to a decision with regards to specific dimensions or "Tales". Jury called on the Courtroom Dimension and gathered all The Jurors in order to discuss whether or not they should allow Oswald and Vincent to travel back to the past in order to rewrite the future and avert the destruction of their world. Ultimately, The Jurors decided against allowing Oswald to do as he pleased-- feeling as though the "Tale" that was the 1st Dimension had come to its proper end. Unexpectedly however, Oswald utilizes Vincent's power as a Child of Ill Omen to attack The Jurors, having never trusted Jury. As Break was also present in the Courtroom Dimension at the time, he too used his power as a Child of Ill Omen, and broke through the dimensional wall separating the Courtroom Dimension and the 1st Dimension so that his friends could pursue Oswald into the past--shattering the Courtroom Dimension in the process. ''For more interesting info, see also : Child of Ill Omen & The Jurors '' Trivia * Given the similarities in character designs and concepts, it may be that Pandora Hearts and Crimson-Shell are part of the same universe, set in different dimensions, however this remains solely as speculation. * It is unclear whether an event such as the Tragedy of Sablier occurred in the history of the 2nd Dimension without Glen Baskerville. As such, it is also unclear as to whether or not Alice ever took on the powers of B-Rabbit. * Whether or not the Courtroom Dimension can still be reformed after its destruction by Vincent and Break's powers as Children of Ill Omen is unknown. Category:Locations Category:World of Pandora Hearts